elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ald'ruhn
Ald’ruhn (‘''Oud huis''’ in het Aldmeris), ook wel gespeld als Ald-ruhn, was een van de vier steden binnen het district van Vvardenfell. Het diende als zetel van Huis Redoran op het eiland. Ald’ruhn was een zeer oude en historische nederzetting. Voordat Huis Redoran de stad oprichtte diende de locatie als centrale ontmoetingsplek voor de vier Aslander-stammen die op het eiland leefden. De nederzetting was omgeven door het karkas van de zogenaamde 'keizerkrab’, genaamd Skar. Lay-out en geografie Ald'ruhn is gelegen op de grens van de regio die veel mensen kennen als de Aslanden van Vvardenfell. De stad ligt dichtbij de handelsroute die naar de Westengaap loopt. Om Ald'ruhn heen liggen steile heuvels, die de stad enigszins beschermen van de vele as-stormen. De foyada (fjord) ten noordwesten van Ald'ruhn staat ook wel bekend als de Foyada Drura. In de rivierbedding ligt ook de Hleran-graftombe. Aan de zuidkant van de nederzetting ligt het legioenfort Buckmoth, dat door het Keizerlijke Legioen als uitvalsbasis voor de regio gebruikt wordt. Verder liggen de Daedrische ruïnes van Ramimilk in de buurt, opgedragen aan Molag Bal. Ten oosten van de stad ligt de Geesteomheining, en niet ver van Ramimilk ligt ook de hoofdpoort naar de Rode Berg, de zogeheten Geestepoort. thumb|Het landhuisdistrict, ook wel bekend als Onder-Skar. Het karkas van Skar was altijd al op deze plek aanwezig.Toen Ald'ruhn nog een nederzetting was voor de Aslanders, diende het karkas als de raadshal voor de vier verschillende stammen van Vvardenfell (de Ahemmusa, Erabenimsun, Urshilaku en Zainab). Aan de binnenkant van het karkas waren verschillende plateaus die door de stamhoofden gebruikt werden om het debat van veraf te kunnen volgen. In het centrum van Ald'ruhn stond ook nog een groot kampvuur, met vele hutten eromheen. Toen Huis Redoran de macht overnam in de stad, werd ook een stadsmuur gebouwd, geheel in de stijl van de Redoran-architectuur. De buitenkant van de muur werd nooit aangekleed, vanwege de grote insecten die rond de heuvels leefden, het grauwe klimaat en de vele as-stormen. Skar werd omgedoopt tot het landhuisdistrict, of ‘Onder-Skar’. In Onder-Skar leefde vooral de aristocratische klasse van de Redoran. Ook de Grote Raad van de Redoran werd altijd in Onder-Skar gehouden. Het gedeelte van de stad rond de westelijke poort werd ook wel Beneden-Ald'ruhn genoemd. Hier waren veel gildes gevestigd, alsook een herberg die luisterde naar de naam ‘De Rat in de Pot’. Verder richting Onder-Skar lag Boven-Ald'ruhn, dat vooral diende als handelsdistrict. Het Tribunaal had hier ook een lokale tempel. Geschiedenis thumb|400px|Skar ten tijde van het Aslander-kamp van Ald’ruhn De oprichting van Ald'ruhn dateert van de tijd dat de zogenaamde ‘keizerkrabben’ op Vvardenfell rondtrokken. Een van deze krabben heette Skar. Hij was ongeslagen en had vele Aslander-legers onder de voet gelopen, totdat op een dag een dappere soldaat opstond. Deze held, Dranoth Hleran, wist Skar te verslaan met behulp van zijn speer Calderas, op een ophoging bij de grens met de Aslanden. Vanaf dat moment zou het graf van Skar worden gebruikt als ontmoetingsplek voor de Aslander-stammen. De legende van Dranoth Hleran en Calderas raakte echter al snel in vergetelheid; beide namen gingen verloren met de tijd. Het nageslacht van Hleran zou later deel gaan uitmaken van het Huis Dunmer, en later van het Huis Redoran. Tijdens het Interregnum, rond 2E 583, trok een afstammeling van Dranoth Hleran naar Ald'ruhn, om meer te weten te komen over de verloren familiegeschiedenis. Hij was op zoek naar de familietombe. De Aslanders weigerden hem te helpen, en Drelyth zocht uiteindelijk zijn heil bij een buitenstaander die hem wel wilde helpen. Nadat de buitenstaander de zegeningen had ontvangen van de Eerste Ashkans, deelde de wijze vrouw van Ald'ruhn de locatie van de graftombe met de buitenstaander, die vervolgens de tombe zuiverde. De buitenstaander kwam hier in aanraking met het verhaal van Dranoth Hleran, zijn nagedachtenis, en wist ook Calderas te bemachtigen. Drelyth zou de speer later gaan gebruiken om het respect te winnen van de Aslander-stammen, die hem uiteindelijk zouden inluiden als ‘zoon van Dranoth’. Deze gebeurtenis vormde het begin van de relaties tussen Huis Dunmer en de Aslanders, en daarmee ook het begin van de stad Ald'ruhn. Rond dezelfde tijd stapte ook de Ashkan van de Urshilaku-stam naar de stadsraad van Ald'ruhn. Deze Ashkan, genaamd Conoon Chodala, opperde de befaamde Nerevarine te zijn. Dit gebeurde in een periode dat Vivec en het Tribunaal hun goddelijke macht verloren, wat een grote dreiging vormde voor het eiland. Men ging ervan uit dat Chodala hier iets mee te maken had. Hij zou Vivecs krachten hebben onttrokken met behulp van zijn staf, de Sunna’rah. Vivecs rechterhand, Opperkanunnik Tarvus, stuurde dezelfde buitenstaander naar Ald'ruhn om de situatie te onderzoeken. Zowel de buitenstaander als Chodala's zus, Seryn, probeerden Chodala af te houden van zijn pad om de Nerevarine te worden, maar dit mocht niet baten. Er werd een raadsbijeenkomst gehouden in Ald'ruhn. De wijze vrouw van Ald'ruhn, Dovrosi, ontkende Chodala's claim de Nerevarine te zijn. Als wraak ontsnapte Chodala naar Kaushtarari, waar zijn ‘Rode Ballingen’ een aanval zouden plotten op de Skar en de Aslanders. In de eeuwen daarna viel Ald'ruhn uiteindelijk in handen van Huis Redoran. In 3E 414 werd het eiland Vvardenfell omgedoopt tot een Keizerlijk Provinciaal District, waarmee ook de handel met andere provincies opengesteld werd. Het werd opgedeeld tussen de Grote Huizen van Hlaalu, Redoran en Huis Telvanni. Bolvyn Venim werd aangesteld als Redoran-bestuurder van het provinciaal gewest en verplaatste de zetel naar Ald'ruhn. Toen in 3E 427 het Bederf uitbrak, stond de echte Nerevarine op. De profetie destijds was dat deze zich op zou werken tot Hortator van Huis Redoran. Hoewel de raadsleden overtuigd waren van de goede bedoelingen van de Nerevarine, stemde Bolvyn Venim hier niet mee in. Hij gaf liever zijn leven op dan dat er een buitenstaander aan het hoofd zou komen te staan. De buitenstaander versloeg vervolgens Venim in een rechtstreeks duel. De Nerevarine werd vervolgens gekroond tot Aartsmeester. De provincie Morrowind leidde zwaar onder de Oblivioncrisis van 3E 433 en de daaropvolgende Daedrische invasie. Ald'ruhn werd het zwaarst getroffen. Het leger van Huis Redoran was geen partij voor de Daedra. Zelfs de verrijzenis van Skar mocht niet baten. De stad werd door Mehrunes Dagon ingenomen en opgenomen in zijn domein. De Daedra zetten daarna hun zegetocht voort richting de Geestepoort, om daar nogmaals een grote slag te winnen. De lokale bevolking smeekte Vivec en de Nerevarine hen te helpen, maar tevergeefs. In 4E 5 werd Vvardenfell compleet in de as gelegd tijdens een gebeurtenis die bekend staat als het Rode Jaar. De Rode Berg barstte toen voor het eerst in vele jaren tijd uit. De zee aan lava die op gang kwam vernietigde alles op zijn pad. Vele nederzettingen werden verwoest, waaronder ook Ald'ruhn en de andere zetels op het eiland. De uitbarsting kostte aan veel families het leven, en er werd gezegd dat er geen nacht voorbijging in Mournhold zonder dat er een familie stond te rouwen. Er kwam snel een hulpactie op gang, maar het is niet bekend of Ald'ruhn hierna weer is opgebouwd. Enkele van de raadsmannen van Huis Redoran die de uitbarsting hadden overleefd zochten hun heil op het eiland Solstheim, waar een van hen, Brara Morvayn, aangesteld werd als bestuurder van Ravensteen. Verschijningen * ** ** * * * Galerij Ald'ruhn (Morrowind).jpg|Ald'ruhn Stedelijk District Ald'ruhn-under-skar Entrance.jpg|Ald'ruhn-onder-skar ingang Ald'ruhn Town.jpg|Speler wandelend doorheen Ald'ruhn de:Ald'ruhn (Morrowind) en:Ald'ruhn (Morrowind) es:Ald'ruhn (Morrowind) fr:Ald'ruhn (Morrowind) ru:Альд'рун (Morrowind) Categorie:Steden Categorie:Morrowind Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Online